harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Walden Macnair
Walden Macnair was one of Lord Voldemort's early Death Eaters. He fought in both the First and Second Wizarding Wars; in between these conflicts, he worked for the Ministry of Magic. He is described as having a black moustache.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Biography Employment by the Ministry After Voldemort's defeat in 1981, Macnair claimed that he had been placed under the Imperius Curse and thus did not serve the Dark Lord willingly. This defence was accepted and Macnair went to work for the Ministry of Magic as executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. He was present during Buckbeak's trials and was assigned the job of executing him, though this was thwarted by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger through the use of a Time-Turner. Return to Death Eater Lifestyle , he is played by Peter Best, who portrayed Macnair in ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film).]] When Lord Voldemort returned to power in 1995, Macnair once again joined his ranks. Rubeus Hagrid's mission to rally giants to Albus Dumbledore's cause was rudely interrupted by Macnair and other Death Eaters. Put in charge of the operation to sway the giants to join the Dark Lord, he completed his mission successfully.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix In 1996, Macnair participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and was paired with Avery Jr.. At one point, he grabbed Harry Potter by the throat and nearly managed to take the prophecy from him. However, Neville Longbottom thrust his wand through the eyehole of the Death Eater's mask, forcing Macnair to let go of Harry. Harry then stunned Macnair. He was presumably imprisoned in Azkaban afterwards, although he would be at large again by summer 1997Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Macnair participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious by Rubeus Hagrid, presumably because Hagrid recognized him from Buckbeak's trial. Behind the scenes *Macnair was portrayed by Peter Best in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He is credited as "Executioner" in the first and "Death Eater" in the latter.IMDB profile: Peter Best *In the film adaptation of Order of the Phoenix, the Battle of the Department of Mysteries is considerably different from that of the novel. Macnair is shown holding Luna Lovegood hostage at one point, which did not occur in the novel. *According to J.K. Rowling's planning chart for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Macnair was the "friend" visiting Broderick Bode on Christmas Eve of 1995 who gave him the pot of Devil's Snare that subsequently killed him. This is not considered canon.HPL Lexicon: Walden Macnair Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references ru:Уолден Макнейр Macnair, Walden Macnair, Walden Macnair, Walden Macnair, Walden Macnair, Walden Macnair, Walden